A Journal of Impossible Things
by Child of Galifrey
Summary: What if the Journal hadn't originally been John Smith's idea? What if it had been someonelse's? This the companions Journal - of all the moments in the TARDIS
1. A Journal of Impossible Things

**The Journal of Impossible Things**

**Okay, well, this could take a bit of explaining and please feel free to PM if you still don't get it. I had an idea that, you know the Journal of Impossible Things kept by the Doctor as John Smith – well maybe that wasn't originally his idea – what if one of his travelling companions (well it was gunna be Rose wasn't it?) had the idea first? And wrote down their adventures together? And somehow that idea bled through the Doctor's memories and bada bing – John Smith's Journal of Impossible Things. Anyway, these are the companions entries – it's not really about any adventures, more the bits inbetween. Enjoy and please review!**

Right, so, my name is Rose Marion Tyler current travelling companion of the Time Lord named the Doctor in his spaceship the TARDIS. Can't believe I just wrote that. Or that. This is meant to sound impressive for.-well there's just no getting around it – any _future _companions. Only I'm gunna stay with the Doctor forever. Period. I mean after everything...they keep trying to split us up but they never ever will. I'll make sure of that.

Anyway, enough doom and gloom! This is a record of all our travels through time and space. I've decided I'm gunna call it a Journal of Impossible Things 'cos some of the trips the Doctor's taken me on, and most of the things I end up doing while travelling are damn well impossible.

I found this book in an old trunk underneath the console. I like it, all soft old leather and thick cream paper. I thought I'd be able to sneak it into my room but The Doctor walked in and caught me with it. Usually he doesn't mind me poking around where I shouldn't. Comes with the job he once said, but after our visit to platform One he's been a bit touchy about certain things. Now there's rooms I ain't allowed in, cabinets, drawers, trunks I ain't allowed to open. Sheesh, whatever happened to trust? I thought I was for it when he walked in an' saw me holding it. He started at it for _ages_ then his eyes flickered to my face an' back again. He smiled an' said "Where d'you get that?" then he grinned and leaned forward "is it your diary?"

'No!" I all but shouted "floorboards' I said quick as a flash. Very witty I thought. And true too. Then I realised we don't even _have_ floorboards. Grille panels more like. _Nice one Rose._The Doctor is talking about going back in time to 19th century England. This should be fun. Wonder who we'll end up meeting. And if I'll have to put a corset on. Again. !

Bye for now. (Honestly, why am I treating this book like a person?)

_Rose x_


	2. The Only Man in my Life

**The Only Man in my Life**

I've learnt an important lesson today about time and space. And I thought it'd be a good idea to share it with you. Today I saw my Dad. He died when I was just a baby. He was killed by a hit and run driver. Just a kid. By the time the ambulance got there he was dead.

I saw it happen. I saw Peter Alan Tyler get hit by that car. I didn't want him to die on his own. But he did. I ran away. I asked to try again. The Doctor let me. And...I saved my Dad. Pushed him out the way. Which was wrong. It shouldn't have happened. Dad was supposed to die. Because he hadn't the Reapers were released to 'sterilise the wound'. We hid in the church. We nearly had the TARDIS back but then Dad handed me me. Baby me. The baby version of myself. I wasn't supposed to touch her. Well, I couldn't just drop her could I? Could've give meself brain damage. It let a Raptor in the church. It knocked into the TARDIS and took it out. It ate the Doctor.

I was alone. Mum was no help and Dad couldn't...but he saw it. The driver that should've killed him kept reappearing. He said goodbye. He ran out. It hit him. And everything was right with the world. Not mine. My world came crashing down when he hit the ground. The Doctor told me to go it him.

I held his hand. I stayed with my Dad until he died. My mum remembers that. I got altered memories of her telling me as kid bout the mysterious girl who stayed with Dad til he died. She disappeared. Mum never saw her again. Didn't even know her name.

That's how good the Doctor is. And why he's the only man in my life. Again.

Don't change anything that affected you. Like a relative dying or something. The whole universe shifts if you do. Besides, if your past changes so do you. You might never meet the Doctor. And _then _you'd be missing out.

_Rose x_


	3. A New Man

**A New Man**

I'm hiding. I don't want **him** to find this. Oh God, me hand's shaking. The Doctor's gone. He's gone. Disappeared in a blaze of golden light. That won't make any sense, to...whoever's reading this. So I better give the basics. We were onboard a space station called The Game Station but it used to be called Satellite 5. And there were these aliens called Daleks. I've met them before. Just pray you never have to.

'Cos thing is, first time round, I met one. This time there were thousands. We hadn't a hope. But I refused to believe that. But then, well the Doctor asked me why hadn't I asked to leave and let history take it's course. Cause I'd never ask that of 'im. If there's even the slimmest chance to save the day you bet the Doctor's gunna try it.

But he tricked me. Locked me inside the TARDIS. Emergency Protocol One. Sends the companion safely home. Do me a favour and give him a smack from me. Idiot. But I got back. I...I don't know what happened. I looked into the TARDIS, there was this light, singing inside my head and then...I woke up on the console room floor. I do remember that when I got home, I was in the park and there were these 2 words everywhere.

_Bad Wolf. _

Throughout our travels I've seen those words everywhere. Heard them everywhere. I thought the were following us. A message. I was right. They were proof I could and would and did get back to save my Doctor. That's weird. Why would I 'my'? I opened up the TARDIS. It's alive. It has a soul. I saw it (well I didn't, your not supposed to look) when we were facing down Margret the Slitheen. Nasty, big green aliens that stink. They're from...here goes, God knows if I can spell it...Raxacoricofallapatorius.

But...whatever I did back there. It killed him. It's my fault. He saved himself but it's not him. It's some other man with lots of big brown hair, thinner with big teeth. Whose calling my name. I'm hiding in the library in one of the dark gaps between the mammoth bookcases on the second level.

Uh-oh...it's alright he's gone, opened the door shouted "C'mon Rose!" and... I can hear groans. Oh God I think he's hurt himself...

_Rose x_


End file.
